A variety of game consoles available for video gaming have gained popularity in recent years. The games played on the game consoles may utilize a network to connect the players to each other. The games may be played in a multi-player mode or a single-player mode. In a multi-player mode, a group of players connect over a network to participate in a single video game. While playing the game, each of the groups of players may operate individual handheld controllers to control their respective characters.
The groups of players may play the game while being in close proximity with each other or may play the game while being located at geographically distant locations. Each of the players may belong to either same team or different teams when involved in team play. However, when the players are located at geographically distant locations with respect to each other, it may be difficult to formulate a team strategy for the game while keeping all the players in loop.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.